La reconciliación perfecta
by arashipotter
Summary: Una habitación, dos personas sobre la cama, una discusión que puede terminar en una reconciliación perfecta. [Pésimo summary] T&H Lemon


**Yo, de nuevo, con un one shot que quiza odien o amen, no tengo idea. Eso si, se me ocurrio al ver un fan art que me hizo una amiga (literalmente la obligué a que me lo hiciera XD) sobre ésta querida pareja de la cual no se casi nada, pero aun asi aqui esta. Lean y juzguen!!!**

**NA: Los personajes de Eureka 7 NO me pertenecen,...aunq quiciera que Holland si TT.TT**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

En silencio, la habitación a oscuras y ambos sentados al borde de la cama, uno d cada lado, dando la espalda al otro, sin decir nada…simplemente dejan pasar los minutos mientras contemplan diferentes partes de la habitación, esperando escuchar al otro. Al fin se rompe el silencio.

-Creí que morirías.-

-Por un momento pensé lo mismo.- da un suspiro y calla de nuevo, desea mirarla pero no puede.

-Sabia que no debías haber ido, todo comenzó a destruirse desde ese momento…tu, yo…ellos…ya nada es igual.- levanta un poco la vos…mientras en su mano aferra aquel anillo accidentado que le había dado…

-Tenia que hacerlo.- intenta mantener la calma y se levanta de la cama comenzando a rondar por la habitación sin mirar hacia donde ella esta, se entretiene viendo las sombras de los árboles que forman en cada una d las cuatro paredes. La joven sigue su juego y también se pone de pie va hacia él y detiene su marcha poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

-Jamás te obligamos a hacerlo, tu fuiste el que te fuiste y ahora se lamenta por lo que sucede. – logra mirarle directamente a los ojos y mantener la mirada…le resulta difícil, muy difícil tener que callar todo.

-No te burles de mi Talho, tú querías que hiciera lo que quisiera. – quita la mano que ella mantiene en su pecho y da la vuelta para mirar por la ventana, como siempre le orgullo le gana a todo.

-Creí que pensarías en ambos…por eso te lo dije.-

-Lo que hago es para mi y por nadie mas…- calla y mantiene el silencio, comienza a reflexionar sobre sus palabras, no le siente, no le escucha, solo recibe silencio de ella…ahora duda de su respuesta…valla idiota, siempre tiene que terminar las cosas de una manera peor a la que comenzaron y ella terminaba herida por todo.

Le han dolido sus palabras, y el no se ha dado cuenta de ello, tan egoísta como siempre…aun lejos de ellos, aun estando al borde de la muerte, un había cambiado nada.

Todo sigue en silencio…comenzaban a acostumbrarse a ello, el único sonido que le perturba es el reloj…un minuto, dos minutos…tres minutos y ambos callan.

-Si…solo por ti.- lentamente le mira y logra sonreír…tristeza o dolor…no sabe que encontrar en esa expresión y se siete culpable. – No puedo competir contra tus sueños.- se abraza a si misma y muerde sus labios, comienza a caminar hacia la puerta para poder salir de ahí, todo tenia que terminar, si no era suficiente debía decírselo, pero como en el pasado…las cosas seguirán siendo un misterio. No quería ver su rostro, no quería escuchar su vos, saber que nunca fue suficiente. Estaba a punto de de girar la perilla de la puerta cuando escucha que le llama, su vos suena quebrada y solo suspira.

-Talho yo…-

-Holland…- lo mira un segundo y después vuelve la mirada a la puerta; peor antes de poder poner un pie fuera del lugar siente una mano que le toma la muñeca reteniéndola, no hizo ademan de soltarse, solo esperó lo siguiente…peor nada sucedió. – Creí que tenías cosas que hacer.- No obtuvo respuesta, ni tampoco midió el tiempo en el que el la tomaba entre sus brazos para aferrarla a su cuerpo. Sentir su calor, su respiración en su cuello.

-Ho…Holland…-

-Solo…no quería que tu estuvieras involucrada…mi lugar pudo haber estado ocupado por ti…- una lagrima sale de sus ojos, quería arreglar las cosas y esperaba que todo ello lo lograra.

-Siempre has sido así…intentas arreglar todo de una u otra manera.- el se queda en silencio…como lo esperaba, ella no le creería…se separó un poco de su cuerpo para mirarla y le encontró sonriendo. – Y parece que lo has logrado. – le sonríe con un poco de tristeza y el solo le mira…no sabe si agradecerle o seguir pidiendo perdón sin saber por que.

-Yo…- intenta explicarse pero es interrumpido.

-No digas nada, solo quiero… - se da la vuelta y se aleja de su abrazo.-…estar sola. –aferra de nuevo el anillo en su cuello.

-No. – le toma la muñeca de nuevo y la aleja de la puerta, logrando cerrarla para después tomar a la joven ya ferrarla a su cuerpo en un nuevo abrazo. – Esta noche no…no puedo dejarte sola. –

-Lo hiciste durante un año…una noche mas no hace diferencia. – arrastra las palabras. Seria.

-Es por eso…que no puedo permitirlo, si te tengo ahora, no te pienso dejar de nuevo, mucho menos esta noche.- la toma por los hombros y la separa ligeramente de el para mirarle.

-¿Qué hay de especial? –

-Quizá no lo recuerdes bien…pero este día te besé por primera vez- posa una mano en el rostro de la joven y se acerca a el, roza un poco sus labios y espera una reacción.

Ella se mantiene quieta, mientras siente el pequeño roce en sus labios…cuanto le había extrañado. A la cercanía de sus rostro le responde con un nuevo roce que da paso a otros que lentamente se convierten en un tierno beso; cuanto hacia que extrañaba esa sensación, el sabor de sus labios y sentir que le embriagaba de toda clase de emociones; comenzaba a acostumbrarse al simple contacto de sus labios cuando les entre abrió y dar paso al siguiente nivel. Un poco de pasión y frenesí, si había extrañado un simple roce, había muerto por un poco de aquello.

Comenzaron a retroceder poco a poco hasta que Holland recargó el cuerpo de la joven contra la pared. Dejó que sus manos recorrieran su cuerpo libremente, como antes él ya lo había hecho; acarició su espalda, recorrió su torso, y logro tomar una de sus piernas para levantarla y tenerla aun mas cerca de su cuerpo, no había distancia entre ellos y el beso seguía y seguía, sabían que continuarían así y ambos no mostraron indicio alguno de querer detener al otro, disfrutaban del sabor de sus bocas y de las caricias del otro, no deseaban parar. La reconciliación perfecta.

Dejó sus labios para pasar al cuello, mordiendo y dejando marcas en el, besándolo…provocando pequeños suspiros en ella, le encantaba escucharla pedir mas de esa manera, siguió con su tarea mientras sentía las caricias en su espalda por debajo de la camisa…comenzaba a estorbarle y rápidamente se separo un poco de ella para sacársela y dejar su torso desnudo, ella simplemente seguía suspirando, una de sus manos se perdía entre su pierna y la pequeña falda que vestía. Dejó de besarle el cuello para mirarle un poco; el sonroje en sus mejillas el volvía loco, se acerco lentamente a su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo y susurrándole…

-Extrañaba tu piel…- paso a poner sus manos al borde del camisón que ella traía puesto en el momento y comenzó a sacarlo lentamente de ella, dejando ver su suave abdomen y el sostén en su cuerpo. Volvió a besarla, tomando su rostro con una mano y con la otra seguía acariciando su pierna; ella solo revolvía su cabello y recorría su espalda, sintiendo los músculos que se tensaban cada vez más. De un solo movimiento Holland le toma por el trasero y le alza haciendo que ella aferre sus piernas a su cintura, mientras es recargada en la pared y sigue besándole. Termina con sus labios y sigue al cuello de nuevo, comenzaba a excitarse cada vez más, y por lo que veía atreves del sostén de Talho ella también. Pegó su cuerpo a ella, deseando que sintiera su excitación, dándole el deseo que éste sentía y entregarse a ella. El sonido del reloj se vio opacado por los suspiros de la joven que con cada beso incrementaban. Le llamo al oído.

-Hora de bajar…- éste lo hizo, la colocó en el suelo y ella le tomó la mano conduciéndolo hacia la cama, le tumbó sobre ella y se postró sobre el besando su oreja y dejando que éste acariciara su espalda, ahora el se rendía ante el placer, dejando el pudor y el orgullo de lado y acompañando a la joven en su colección de suspiros, cada vez mas fuertes conforme la joven iba recorriendo su cuello, el pecho hasta llegar hasta el ombligo y regresar a sus labios. Holland le separó un poco.

-Por un momento creí que…-

-Ni lo pienses.- vuelve a besarlo y éste le gira para quedar sobre ella y retirar la falda para poder sentir la piel de la joven entre sus piernas, le besa el abdomen y sube hasta sus senos, le lanza una mirada picara y llevando sus manos a la espalda de la joven para desabrocharle el sostén y quitarlo, mira por un momento el pecho desnudo de Talho y se acerca a su oído.

-No te recordaba tan hermosa.-

Con una mano comienza a acariciar uno de los senos de la joven mientras que con otra acaricia su pierna hasta llegar a la entrepierna y bajar un poco la braga de ésta; comenzando a acariciar la intimidad de ésta y ahogando sus gemidos con sus labios mientras le besaba. Introduce un dedo y siente como su compañera arquea la espalda por el repentino movimiento, y entre cada beso un leve gemido se deja escapar. Deja de besarle para mirar su rostro, el sonroje mas pronunciado en sus mejillas y el expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. Terminando con su tarea retira por completo la prenda y con un poco de trabajo se deshace del bóxer, se acerca a la joven y roza sus labios.

-Tanto tiempo…

-Deseaba sentirte- su respiración es entrecortada.

-Tus deseos son órdenes. – Se acomoda sobre ella y ésta e acaricia el rostro. – Espero y no duela…-

-No lo hará.- Terminando sus palabras siente al joven dentro de ella…lentamente se introduce hasta quedar completamente unidos. Se mantiene quieto, esperando una reacción negativa o un indicio de que se detuviera, pero en ves de eso sintió las uñas de la joven aferrarse en su espalda, típico gesto habitual. Comenzó lentamente, mirándola y ella mirándole, su expresión se perdía en placer al igual que la de él. Al sentirlo repentinamente completamente dentro del el de manera tan rápida su cuerpo se arqueó, dejando a Holland besar su pecho y tomarla de la cintura para hincarse aun estando dentro de ella. De inmediato ella tomó el control, aferrando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del joven y manteniendo un ritmo lento, acompañados de la respiración del otro, pasó un minuto en lo que ambos miraban al otro disfrutar de todo aquello, hasta que Holland le toma de las piernas y la recuesta por completo en la cama, posándose sobre ella y comenzando más rápidamente. Besaba su cuello y senos, daba pequeños mordiscos a los pezones de la joven escuchando como los gemidos iban creciendo al igual que la temperatura de sus cuerpos. Entre cada suspiro y beso Talho pudo hablar.

-Más…- y el no pudo decepcionarla comenzó con un ritmo más rápido. Ella sentía la respiración del joven en su cuello, entre cortada, mientras las embestidas continuaban con más rapidez y antes de que éste fuera a terminar, volvió a cambiar de posición, posándose sobre el y moviendo su cadera sobre la entrepierna del joven, lentamente de nuevo, sintiéndole dentro de si…tan plácidamente, de ves en cuando acercarse para besarle un poco y regresar al movimiento que comenzaba a intensificarse, Holland acariciaba sus pechos, los movía al ritmo que marcaba la joven, se sentía extasiado y a la ves satisfecho de tenerla de nuevo a su lado, de poder hacerle el amor de nuevo y despertar al siguiente día mirándole sin prenda alguna recostada en su pecho. Le tomó por la cintura levantándole un poco y dejándole caer sobre su miembro para que ésta le sintiera por completo…de nuevo el mismo movimiento, una vez más…de nuevo. Comenzaban a cambiarse y volvieron a la posición anterior, esta ves más rápido, los suspiros no dejaban de escaparse y los besos no eran de esperarse, mordían el cuello del otro, la oreja y sus lenguas se saboreaban, comenzaron a sentir el clímax llegar.

-Un poco más…- le susurró Talho al oído. El no paró hasta sentir que se venía…y ambos con un último gemido cayeron rendidos en los brazos del otro, respirando lentamente y sintiendo sus cuerpos desnudos, ella acaricia su cabello.

– Sonara extraño pero…- traga saliva y suspira. - …no has perdido tu toque. – éste solo sonríe y acomoda su frente en el cuello de la joven.

-Puedo decir lo mismo y quizá más.- quedan en silencio escuchando la respiración del otro, como es que sus corazones comienzan a recuperar su ritmo. – Talho…

-¿Hm?-

-Te…amo…- se incorpora un poco para mirarle y besar de nuevo sus labios.

-Y yo a ti… - acaricia su rostro. - …Holland. – cambia posición con el para poder recostarse en su pecho y caer lentamente dormida en sus brazos…justo como el deseaba. La reconciliación perfecta.

----------------------------------------------------

**Y?? que tal?? odiosa? asqueroa? hermosa? se les antoja? XD dejen reviews!!!**


End file.
